warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Riesenstern
|VergGruppe=Streuner |Tod=SternenClan |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Streuner: Zweiter Anführer: Anführer: |namenl=Tallkit Tallpaw Riesenschweif (Talltail) Talltail Talltail Riesenstern (Tallstar) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwester: Halbbrüder: Halbschwestern: |Familiem=Palebird Sandgorse Finchkit Flykit, Bristlekit Wrenflight, Rabbitkit |Mentor=Morgenstreif |Schüler=Morgenblüte, Lahmfuß |Position1=Anführer |Nachfolger1=Heidestern |Vorgänger1=Kurzstern |lebend=''In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Feuersterns Mission, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge, The Ultimate Guide, Tigerclaw's Fury'' |verstorben=''Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Das Gesetz der Krieger'' |erwähnt=''Verbannt, Stimmen der Nacht, Bramblestar's Storm, Battles of the Clans}} '''Riesenstern' (Original: Tallstar) ist ein großer, schwarz-weißer Kater mit einem langen, dünnen, schwarzen Schwanz, kurzem, dichten Fell, einer weißen Schwanzspitze sowie starken, weißen Pfoten und weißer Schnauze, mächtigen Schultern und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Er ist der Anführer des WindClans. :Riesenstern und sein Clan werden im ersten Band vom SchattenClan unter Braunsterns Führung nach einem blutigen Kampf aus ihrem Territorium verjagt, kurz bevor Feuerpfote in den Wald kommt. Deshalb hat er keinen Auftritt im Buch, ist jedoch in der Hierarchie als einzige WindClan-Katze aufgelistet. Feuer und Eis :Man sieht ihn im Prolog, als er sich mit dem WindClan in einem Tunnel unter einem Donnerweg einquartiert. :Feuerherz und Graustreif erhalten die Aufgabe, den WindClan wieder ins Hochland zurückzuführen. Anfangs ist Riesenstern mit seinem Clan misstrauisch, da sie erst denken, sie seien SchattenClan-Katzen und wollen erst nicht zurückkehren, doch als der rote Krieger ihnen erklärt, dass Braunstern vertrieben worden ist, willigen sie ein und beziehen wieder ihr altes Territorium. Riesenstern sagt Feuerherz, dass sein Name gut zu ihm passen würde, da er Feuerherz im Sonnenlicht gesehen hat, wo sein Pelz wie Feuer gelodert hat. Geheimnis des Waldes :Nachdem Riesenstern hört, dass der DonnerClan Braunschweif Asyl gewährt, schließt er sich mit Nachtstern zusammen und greift zusammen mit dem SchattenClan den DonnerClan an. Der kann sich aber gut verteidigen. :Als Riesenstern von Braunschweifs Tod hört, glätten sich die Wogen zwischen Donner- und WindClan. Riesenstern entschuldigt sich bei Feuerherz, dem er immer mit so viel Respekt begegnet, da seine Krieger Blaustern davon abgehalten hatten, zum Mondstein zu reisen. Vor dem Sturm :Riesenstern ist nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass Moorkralle Blaustern und Feuerherz daran gehindert hat, zum Mondstein zu ziehen. Auf einer Großen Versammlung erzählt er Feuerherz, dass er nicht überrascht ist, dass er von Blaustern zum Zweiten Anführer ernannt worden ist. Gleichzeitig warnt Riesenstern ihn auch, er solle sich nicht mehr so oft im WindClan-Territorium blicken lassen. Gefährliche Spuren :Er tritt zum ersten Mal bei einer Großen Versammlung auf. Riesenstern macht sich erst Sorgen, dass Feuerherz statt Blaustern auf der Großen Versammlung spricht. Als Tigerstern dann erwähnt, dass er die Streunerbande von Braunstern wieder in den Clan aufgenommen hat, ist Riesenstern erst skeptisch und fragt den neuen SchattenClan-Anführer, wieso er Braunsterns Verbündeten noch vertraut. Als Tigerstern ihm sagt, dass er ihnen noch eine Chance gibt, wirkt Riesenstern nicht sehr überzeugt, schweigt dann aber. 160px|thumb Stunde der Finsternis :Als Tigerstern die Clans später zu einem Zusammenschluss aufruft, sind Riesenstern und Feuerstern dagegen. Als der TigerClan den WindClan angreift, tötet Tigerstern den Schüler Ginsterpfote, um den WindClan einzuschüchtern. Das ist auch eine Nachricht an Feuerstern. Obwohl der WindClan verletzt ist, erscheint er am nächsten Tag mit vielen Kriegern zum Treffen mit Tigerstern. Riesenstern sagt, dass Feuerstern den LöwenClan anführen soll. Er hat Angst vor der Schlacht gegen den BlutClan, die sie jedoch gewinnen. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Riesenstern bittet den FlussClan um eine Erlaubnis zu trinken, da auf ihrem Territorium alle Bäche ausgetrocknet sind. Zudem verkündet er auf der Großen Versammlung, dass der Schüler Krähenpfote verschwunden ist. Mondschein :Er sorgt sich immer noch um Krähenpfote, jedoch spitzt sich im WindClan-Territorium die Lage zu. Alle leiden Hunger und es sterben auch Katzen. Der WindClan ist gezwungen, umzuziehen, er lebt nun in Kaninchenbauen. Sie stellen fest, dass alle Katzen, die Kaninchen essen, krank werden und sterben, da die Zweibeiner sie vergiftet haben. Morgenröte :Riesenstern ist bei der Rettung des SchattenClan-Lagers dabei, obwohl er sehr schwach ist. Auf dem Rückweg muss er von Kurzbart gestützt werden. Sternenglanz :Er ist sehr schwach und kurz vor seinem Tod bittet er Kurzbart, Feuerstern und Brombeerkralle zu sich. Er sagt, dass Moorkralle zwar ein guter Krieger ist, aber den WindClan nicht gut führen wird. Er macht Kurzbart zum neuen Zweiten Anführer. Er sagt Feuerstern auch, dass Brombeerkralle ein guter Stellvertreter sein wird. Danach stirbt er und Kurzstern wird sein Nachfolger. Dämmerung :Im Prolog überbringt er zusammen mit Blaustern, Nachtstern und Streifenstern Rußpelz die Botschaft, dass sie bald sterben wird. Er sagt zu Rußpelz, dass alle Clans, einschließlich des SternenClans, ihr etwas schulden würden, da ohne sie niemand ein neues Zuhause gefunden hätte und sie wahrscheinlich nun schon alle tot wären. Er neigt den Kopf in einer Geste des Respekts vor Rußpelz. Sie bedankt sich daraufhin bei Riesenstern. Als Rußpelz später sagt, dass der SternenClan immer bei ihr gewesen ist, fragt Riesenstern sie, wie sie das sagen könne, obwohl ihr Leben so schwer gewesen ist. thumb Sonnenuntergang :Als Blattsee von den SternenClan-Katzen als neue Heilerin des DonnerClans willkommen geheißen wird, sieht sie Riesenstern, der in ihrer Nähe sitzt. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :''Folgt ''Verbannt :''Folgt ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Im Prolog trifft Blaustern ihn im Wald, im SternenClan. Er erzählt, dass er sich Sorgen um die Jungen, Löwenpfote, Distelpfote und Häherpfote macht. Staffel 4 Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :''Folgt ''Blausterns Prophezeiung :Blaupfote spricht mit Schiefpfote über Riesenschweif. Schiefpfote sagt, dass er sich sicher ist, dass Riesenschweif einmal Anführer werden würde. Streifensterns Bestimmung :Regenblüte sagt ihrem Sohn Eichenherz auf einer Großen Versammlung, dass er Riesenschweif treffen soll, da er laut ihr einmal ein WindClan-Anführer werden würde. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger :Er kommt im 8. Kapitel - ''Zu spät für Reue: Riesenstern erklärt vor. Er unterhält sich mit Blaustern und er erzählt, was passiert wäre, wenn Moorkralle der neue Anführer geworden wäre. Zudem erklärt er auch, warum er Kurzstern zum Anführer des WindClans gewählt hat. Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Die Rückkehr des Kriegers :Er sitzt neben Schwarzstern auf dem Baum der Anführer, als Graustreif am Ende auf die Insel für die Großen Versammlungen kommt. Warriors App :Folgt Sonstiges *In Gefährliche Spuren steht fälschlicherweise einmal, er sei der Anführer des SchattenClans. *In Die Rückkehr des Kriegers sieht es so aus, als würde Riesenstern auf dem Baum bei den anderen Anführern sitzen, als Graustreif zurückkommt, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon längst tot ist. *In Der geheime Blick wird er mit einem Pelz, der so dunkel wie der Himmel ist, beschrieben. *Vicky gab an, dass Tallstar niemals Interesse an einer Kätzin hatte, und daher auch keine Jungen hatte.Vickys Facebook-Seite Familie *Mutter: Palebird *Vater: Sandgorse *Schwester: Finchkit *Halbbrüder: Flykit, Bristlekit *Halbschwestern: Wrenflight, Rabbitkit *Halbneffe: Kurzstern Character Art Tallkit.byStar.png|Junges Tallpaw.byStar.png|Schüler Talltail.Redone.byStar.png|Krieger TalltailL.byStar.png|Einzelläufer Zitate Zeremonien ''Folgt Quellen en:Tallstarfr:Étoile Filantecs:Vysoký měsícfi:Pitkätähtinl:Langsterru:Звёздный Луч Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Tallstar's Revenge Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Bramblestar's Storm Charaktere